


Words

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wore his words like armor. He had to, they were all over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An AU where everything you say is tattooed on your body. Kurt has many, many cruel remarks about other people (specifically bullies and people who have hurt him or put him down), and he fears no one will ever want him because of them. Then he meets Blaine who only has nice things written across his body as far as Kurt can see. It’s not until they have sex for the first time that he finds the cruel words Blaine has said to himself hidden beneath his clothes.

For a long time Kurt tried to hide the words. He only wore long sleeved shirts and scarves, desperate to hide the jagged letters. After some time, the words became his armor and he wore short sleeves and low necklines so everyone could see exactly what he thought. 

You’re pathetic. 

You’re going to be stuck in this crappy town. 

Can’t your tiny brain come up with anything else?

He saw the way people looked at him and saw the way they would stare at the harsh words. Kurt didn’t care. Those people didn’t know what he had been through and they didn’t know how much pain he had been in. It made people uncomfortable and kept them at a distance and that was what was important. 

However, he did cover up when he went to Dalton for the first time. No one would share secrets to someone with horrible things all over their body. 

That’s when he met Blaine. Blaine with his bright easy smiles and the perfect voice. Blaine who rolled his sleeves up to show beautiful script curling around his arms. Blaine who didn’t turn away from him when he saw what was written on his skin. 

They fell into each other’s lives like puzzle pieces and loving each other came so naturally. Blaine ran his fingers over the words and kissed away the pain he felt when he had fired the words off. Kurt loved tracing his fingers along the swirling words on Blaine’s arms.

You’re amazing.

We need you.

I love you.

As strange as it sounded, Kurt was actually totally okay with undressing around Blaine. The words on his extremities were all cruel and harsh because that was the personality he showed to the world. After he started dating Blaine some of the words around his heart started getting replaced by sweet words and the same elegant script that adorned Blaine’s arms. 

Blaine had such a good heart; he couldn’t wait to see what words he held closest to him. 

But Blaine was skittish around him. He made sure to keep himself covered while they made out, going as far as wrestling his shirt out of Kurt’s hands. He seemed almost scared and a cold ball of ice settled in his stomach. 

“You know I love you right?” Kurt asked softly while they lay in bed together and Blaine nodded. “I…I want to go to the next step.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine said instantly. 

“Okay, I respect that,” Kurt smiled. “Can I ask why though?”

Blaine hesitated, his eyes searching Kurt’s before sighing. “I love you and I want to. I’m just not ready to be that…vulnerable I guess.”

“There’s no timeline. Just let me know when you’re comfortable,” Kurt kissed his nose. 

After that, Kurt noticed that Blaine was acting differently around him. He would stare at him with a strange look on his face when he thought Kurt wasn’t looking. He got quiet and serious during their more intimate moments. 

“Why don’t you cover up your words? I think it’s brave but it would be easier,” he asked softly when they lounged in Blaine’s bed. 

“I meant everything I said. I wouldn’t hide it. Plus I know that you don’t care and you’re the only person who’s opinion really matters to me,” Kurt answered and Blaine nodded slowly before surging forward and kissing him deeply. 

Kurt smiled against his lips and arched a little as Blaine’s fingers slipped under his shirt. Cautiously, he did the same and was surprised when his boyfriend didn’t pull away. He pressed his hand against Blaine’s warm stomach and felt the muscles jump under his touch. 

He pulled back and smiled, looking down. Sharp, jagged letters seemed so out of place that it made Kurt freeze with shock for a moment. 

Worthless.

Disgusting.

No one loves you.

Kill yourself.

Blaine stayed perfectly still as Kurt read every single hateful, horrible thing. No way could Blaine ever say those things to someone. Heart pounding, Kurt looked up. 

“Who did you say that to?” He whispered and tears built up in Blaine’s eyes as he shifted uncomfortably.

“No one.”

Oh. 

“Blaine,” Kurt felt his throat tighten slightly and he locked eyes with his boyfriend. “You didn’t mean those things right?”

He nodded, tears spilling over his cheeks. Of course he did. The words you meant with your whole heart stayed the closest to it. It absolutely killed Kurt to think that the words he meant the most were cruel words to himself. 

“None of these things are true,” Kurt brushed his tears off of his cheeks. “You are so special and so important.”

Kurt gently lifted his shirt further and read every cruel word etched across Blaine’s chest. He traced over them with his fingers and kissed every line, wishing he could magically make Blaine see himself like Blaine did. 

“I’ll do anything to change this,” he whispered against his chest and Blaine’s breath hitched. 

“I love you so much, I hope you know that,” Blaine whispered and Kurt watched as some of the jagged words twisted into the elegant script. 

No matter how long it took Kurt would replace all these words. He would do anything to have Blaine see himself as amazing and this was a good start.


End file.
